inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 012 (GO)
The Keshin's Miracle! Mannouzaka Jr. High!! ( の ！ ！！, Keshin no kyoui! Mannouzaka chuu) is the 12th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Another match starts in the Holy Road tournament but this time it's against Mannouzaka, can they win against the opposing team with such a powerful keshin? Plot First half Tsurugi scored an own goal to follow Fifth Sector's order for Raimon to lose, 1-0. Mannouzaka starts playing very violently, much like Kuro no Kishidan's playing style with Raimon and injured all of the players. Kirino was badly injured after he tried was sliding tackled by Shirato Kiyoshirou﻿ and couldn't stand up again, in which the managers were worried about him. Tenma opposes their playing style and following orders from Fifth Sector, but is hit badly. Tenma was hit again and again, and barely avoids a slide on the foot, but was saved by Tsurugi. Tsurugi realized that if Tenma didn't dodge that, there would have been a serious injury on his foot. He told that to the attacker, Mannouzaka's captain, Isozaki Kenma. But he said he doesn't care, and Tenma might as well have a permanent injury. Then, remembering his brother's injury, Tsurugi used Death Sword to score a point for Raimon, making the score 1-1. Half time Aoi said that Tenma was injured a bit but he could still play and took care of Tenma's foot. At the other side, Shindou said that Kirino couldn't play at all because his foot was injured badly and apologized for it in which Kirino said that it wasn't his fault at all and wished him good luck in the second half. Kurumada came to Shindou and said that he won't play in the second half along with Amagi, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama in which Kirino was shocked but Shindou said that it was okay and that he didn't want that they will be involved too by disobeying the Fifth Sectors orders. Second half As the second half started, Mannouzaka was surprised that there was only ten members on the field and five of them, were at the field side, not playing at all. After the kick off, Tsurugi stole the ball and tried to score again with his Death Sword but it was stopped by Mannouzaka goalkeeper Shinoyama Mitsuru's keshin, Kikai Hei Galleus. He then passed the ball to the forward, Mitsuyoshi Yozakura, who used his keshin, Kijutsuma Purim, to score using the Magician's Box shoot hissatsu. Sangoku tried to stop the ball using Burning Catch but failed. The ball made it's way into the goal, making the score 2-1 in favor of Mannouzaka. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * (Debut) * Keshin * (Debut) * (Debut) Proverb Takuto We'll fight anyway. Even if only five people are left! Gallery Tsurugi going to score an own goal GO 12 HQ.png|Tsurugi going to score an own goal. Tenma beaten up GO 12 HQ.png|Tenma beaten up. Tsurugi saving Tenma GO 12 HQ.png|Tsurugi saving Tenma from Isozaki. Shindou saying to Kirino GO 12 HQ.png|Shindou saying that Kirino couldn't play. Raimon second half formation GO 12 HQ.png|Raimon's second half formation. Trivia *In this episode, Tsurugi disobeyed Fifth Sector's order for the first time. Navigation